PowerPuff Girls Z
by butchercup123
Summary: Hello people this is my first fanfic. I will update every weekend! So the RRBZ have a younger sister. blah, blah, blah. you'll need to read it. Since I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys I don't own the Powerpuff girls z

(Misty's POV)

I am Misty Takahashi. I am 11 years old. I am an odd ball. I have orange eyes which aren't exactly 'normal'. But I wear brown contacts so nobody really knows. My hair is dark brown and my bangs cover my right eye. I am a little gothic. I'm a tomboy. I'm in eighth grade. I get teased sometimes for looking like a boy. It was 5:00 a.m. of December 31st. I woke up because I had another vision. That's right I am a psychic. I am also a Powerpuff girl Zen. It all started about a year ago.

*Flash back *

I was walking back home. " I have to be a stupid PPGZ and wear a skirt...DAMN IT ALL TO HELL."I said to myself while listening to music on my phone. That's when it happened. There was twins and a black and white light were hurdling towards them. I ran towards them and blocked the two from being separated from being evil or good. The black ray was made of pure evil. While the white was good. I shouted 'Firey Blaze' and transformed into a skirt and a mini jacket with a 'P' the uniform was orange.

"You look pretty."One of the twins said.

"Thank you. Hey where are your parents?" I smiled but it disappeared when I realized that their parents weren't with them.

"Oh they are at home." The other twin replied.

"Come on I'll get you two home." I flew to their house.

"Thank you so much miss we were so worried." The mother thanked me while the father was hugging his children. I let a tear fall. "Oh what's wrong?" asked. I am psychic so I read her mind.

"Oh nothing but I am glad to see that they have a good family." I quickly brushed the tear away."I need to meet someone but it's nice to meet the Chang's." I ran out until I was at the lab."Ok you have 30 seconds to explain this." I exclaimed as I motioned to myself.

" There's a fourth Professor."Ken told his father.

*End of Flash back *

I quickly got dressed,brushed my teeth,and did my hair before I went to sleep again. I woke up and I got to the kitchen and I met with my uncle,Andrew, I told him about the vision because he is psychic too. I looked at the clock it was 6:10. I said bye to Uncle Andrew and ran to school. I finally got to my class when... " please send Takahashi to the office." . I was now in the office of the school. I needed to introduce the new students. Brick, Butch and Boomer.. my the Rowdyruff boys are my brothers but they don't know that. I know who everyone is and what they were or are.

"Hello everyone it's me, I am with the three new students...So to clarify whose who the one with blood red eyes is Hiro. The one with forest green eyes is Midori and the one with ocean blue is Shin." I say plainly I did this almost everyday since our principal knows that I am psychic. I ended the message. "Come on I gotta show you the school ground and your classes." I exclaimed as I took Hiros' cap and said"No hats on campus."

"Hai." They said again in unison and Hiro snatched his cap back and put it on his head backwards. Baka is gonna get in trouble."I keep the cap. Ok?"

"Whatever. these are the three new students." I opened the door, then there was a bunch of whispering when the girls they saw them. Except for my three best friends, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

"Class please calm down. Ah yes well Hiro you can sit next to Akatsutsumi Momoko. Midori you can sit next to Mastubara Kaoru. Shin you can sit in front of Goutokuji Miyako. Girls please help Misty show the boys around the school." was really nice I worry about her. She too nice to certain people like Himeko.

"Hai sensai." The girls started to walk over to us as we walk out into the hallway.

" Hi! I'm Miyako. This is Momoko and that's Kaoru." Miyako gestured at them and pointing at them as she called their name.

" Um guys I'm gonna go get our homework." I ran up stairs toward the roof and transformed into Firey Blaze. I opened my compact to see who I had to fight. It's the GangGreenGang , they were robbing the bank." Too easy...Crap. Seriously one of the Rowdyruff boys, man. And Mojo. Along with all of the other villains attacking New Townsville ." I said as I flew away to face the bakas. As soon as I got there I passed out because one of them instantly knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hello people. It's me. Yup... Well aside from that awkward silence.

Buttercup: Wow nice save.

Me:Shut up or else I'll make Butch kiss you.

Butch: What?! I'm not gonna kiss that hag.

Me: Screw it.* sweatdrops * Can someone do the disclaimer?

Bubbles: Butchercup- chan doesn't own us the PowerPuff girls Zen and RowdyRuff boys Zen or the songs.

( Hiro's POV)

We were walking around the hallway to pass the time. I started to think Wow Momoko looks alot like Blossom.. she looks like her exactly if she was in that uniform.. CRAP. I kinda like Momoko and if she is Blossom then it's not allowed.. Hell it's forbidden... Hehehe I can make Momoko like me and when she is or if she is even Blossom then she'll be to focused on me instead of fighting.

"Oh." "My" "Gosh." Each of them said they were looking at a TV in the hallway. It was one of my Rowdyruff boys partners Blade he was going wild even though he was the one of the two calm people in the group. There was a reporter that said Blaze was kidnapped by the villains and that they need the rest of the PPGZ to save ... Well you get the point. I looked back at the girls to see that Momoko and Miyako crying and Kaoru clenching her fists in anger. Boomer or Shin was trying to comfort Miyako and Midori was trying to calm Kaoru. I walked over to Momoko.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked Momoko while she practically flung herself into my chest and sobbed.

" He...is...going...to be killed and ... No one can help him.."She managed to say between sobs.

"Oh wait I am now being told that she.. She what?...She is.. She is alive.. ARE YOU SURE?! I WAS JUST TOLD THAT BLAZE IS ALIVE! IT'S A MIRACLE!" The reporter informed us and getting happier with every word. Instantly Momoko stopped crying and so did Miyako. Kaoru ,however, was still clenching her fists. Out of nowhere Misty appeared.

" Lets get this show on the road" Shin said as we walked up the hallway.

(Momoko's POV)

She's dead she's really dead and it's all my fault. I'm her leader. I should have been the one to die...not her. is it that the toughest, but loving, caring member have to die?

" She...is...going...to be killed and ... No one can help her.." I managed to say between sobs. The reporter informed us that Misty was alive, getting happier with every word. Instantly I stopped crying and so did Miyako. Kaoru was still clenching her fists. Out of nowhere Misty appeared. Sometimes Misty you are a jerk.

" Lets get this show on the road" Shin said as we walked up the hallway. I punched Misty on the arm.

"Ow. Oh well I kinda deserved it."Misty said in a playful tone.

" Yeah you did." I said.

(Miyako's POV)

They killed Misty-Chan and now she.. She can't have anything anymore... Why? Why did Misty-Chan have to die it should have been me.. But no those villains killed her.. She was so young... She can never live a life like this ever again... The reporter informed us she was alive, getting happier with every word. Instantly I stopped crying. Out of nowhere Misty appeared.

" Lets get this show on the road" Shin said as we walked up the hallway. I punched Misty on the arm playfully but a little hard.

"Ow. Oh well I kinda deserved it."Misty said in a playful tone. I just giggled.

(Kaoru's POV)

They...killed Misty... They killed the only person who understood me.. They killed an 11 years old.. Yet they feel like they killed a God.. I clenched my fists to hold in the tears that were about to fall. How can they just do that? ARE THOSE RETARDED BASTARDS REALLY THAT HEARTLESS?!Calm down Misty wouldn't want you to do this.. She would want you to cry.. Huh. Even though she doesn't express feelings that much.. She can tell you how to feel.. I wonder why she doesn't show them that much anymore?.. Midori was trying to calm me down. Sorry but only Misty can make me feel better.. The reporter informed us that she was alive. I was still clenching my fists. Out of nowhere Misty appeared.

" Lets get this show on the road" Shin said as we walked up the hallway. I punched Misty on the arm...hard.

"Ow. Oh well I kinda deserved it."Misty said in a playful tone.

" Don't ever do that again." I said.

# TIME SKIP #

*After school*

( Shin's POV)

We were walking around the school even though the school day was already over. Wow this is so boring... I wonder what Miyako was crying about earlier.. She was acting as if she was sisters with Blaze.. Blaze, Her name disgusted me.. And I am the nicest out of the Rowdyruff boys.. She can one handedly defeat all 4 of us without breaking a sweat. She just an hour ago beat all the villains in New Townsville...AND HOW DARE SHE LAUGH AT US AND CALLING US WEAK. Well the last part isn't true but I BET SHE WAS THINKING THAT."Huh?"Midori grabbed my arm before we went into the gym."Nani?" I whispered. He pointed out into the gym as I hid behind the wall. What's Takahashi still here?

"Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

'What a beautiful wedding' What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter

And, yes, but what a shame

'What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.'

I chime in with a

'Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

'Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact

Well I'll look at it this way I mean, technically, our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact

Well I'll look at it this way I mean, technically, our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a

'Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again

I chime in

'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

'Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?'

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again. " she sang. She was the only one in the gym besides us.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said as I walked to her. She was surprised and blushed a light pink. Hiro and Midori looked shocked because we thought that Takahashi was a boy.

" Call me Misty. So I can sing but only alone. Oh we...we are siblings." She said timidly.

" NANI?!" Me and my brothers said in unison.

Me: I hope you enjoyed!

All the girls( Including me): See you next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Hello again fellow human beings(demons), and fanfiction enthuiast.

Buttercup: Why did you say demons?

Me: T-th-that's beside the point.

Butch: CRAP!

Bubbles: What are you doing Butch?

Butch: Playing fucking flappy bird.

Me: Butch language! Anyways boomer do the disclaimer.

Boomer: Butchercup123 does not own us.. We're just her pupets for a while

"We are related? But we were created in a lab." Midori stated in a whisper.

"No you were born like regular humans but you see father in this case ,Mojo , erased your memory of me and mom. Even though he left me for a reason that I won't say..let alone remember, he kept you for a good one. You guys are my older brothers. Even if you don't believe me. I've been meaning to...to tell you that we are related. Listen to me when I say this without each other we are alone."Misty explained. She was about to cry at the end. Then she just ran off.

" I believe her." I said."... I don't exactly know why but I know she isn't lying." I said before I ran out of the gym to comfort Misty.

(Midori's POV)

_Misty just told us that we were related... And Shin just ran off to comfort her.. I don't know how to react.. But I have a feeling that she isn't lying.._

_"I believe her." Boomer said." Well... I don't exactly know why but I know she isn't lying." Before he ran out of the gym._

"I do too. She isn't lying. She's broken... Like us." I said as I turned my head to Brick." You know that I'm right. I'm always right." _I ran out to see Misty and tell her somehow that I think I understand what she is going through when I have no idea what the hell she has gone through._

(Hiro's POV)

_So there I was..just standing there..alone. Thinking about what Takahashi just said that we were related.. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE WE WERE CREATED IN A LAB?!Calm down. So Boomer ran out of here to probably to comfort Misty. Butch just said that he believes what Misty said..._ I stared to walk out the gym and back home. _Oh well.. I kinda believe her._ I ran into some dude."Oh sorry."

" Have you seen Takahashi?!" The guy said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked him.

"The father." He answered.

"NO YOU AREN'T!"I screamed at him.I ran across the park."TAKAHASHI. TAKAHASHI. TAKAHASHI."I repeated as I ran to the school but then I ran past her and my brothers."Misty there's this weird guy that is looking for you." I said.

"Oh that's probably our uncle." She said. She looked as if she was crying a while ago and was in-between Butch and Boomer.

"Oh." I said to her.

"Misty you worried me when you didn't come home." Our Uncle said as he ran towards us.

"Guys this is Uncle Andrew. Uncle Andrew this is Midori that's Shin and you already met Hiro." She told him. He smiled at us. _I guess he ignored what just happened._

"Sorry for whatever Hiro just did. Misty just told us we were related and didn't tell us that we had an uncle." Butch explained to uncle Andrew.

"It's fine just a little misunderstanding." Uncle Andrew said." But I need to know.. If you won't tell your father about this and that you will take care of Misty.. Oh Misty did you tell them the you know what.."

"No. You guys we are psychic."Misty said whispering as she try to smile.

"We promise that we will protect Misty and won't say a word about this to Mojo." Butch and Boomer said in unison. Butch nudged my arm.

"I promise to protect our little sister and not say a word to Mojo." I finally said.

"Good. Misty can you go home I'll meet you there in a while." He got serious but Misty simply nodded and left. When she left uncle Andrew began

" Now boys I am going to tell you a story... About 8 years ago there was a little girl. The little girl was always happy. One day that all changed. Here's why. She was 3 and was almost always happy. Only with her 3 older brothers for 2 years. After that she was... Sad and lonely but never showed it. She had difficulty showing feelings after that. Her father and mother always fought. The same day her parents had another fight... The brothers were taken away from her. Her... Father.. Took the boys away..but left the girl. He left his only daughter alone and confused with a crazy mom. A few year later the girl was turning 9 and her mother was going to marry someone. The marriage was the same day as her birthday and...they left for Tokyo.. The wedding was never really ... Well real... The mom just imagined that she was getting married... The mother blamed the little girl...and left her in Tokyo to ...die but the little girl was courageous and walked 25 miles to New Townsville... And found her uncle..she was so upset that she asked him if he could... Put her out of her misery.. She was so young but was about to consider suicide.. Her uncle refused and had her live with him... Now that little girl is a mystery but now she also has her older brothers back with her and all she wants is them to love her ... That little girl is your little sister. She went through alot of things that none of us will ever understand. She does what she can and fakes alot of things. So are you really going to protect her from anything bad that comes your guys' way..." Uncle Andrew ended the story.

"We promise. " I am pretty sure that I was about to cry along with Boomer. _She went through so much and considered suicide at 9 but she kept on fighting just so she can be with us. The 3 people who didn't know who she was._

*1 month later *

(Midori's POV)

_ Ok so it's been a month since Misty told us that we are related. We believe her because even if she wasn't we would still be her like older brothers. Misty also told us have psychic powers and she has been training us to regrow them since they were weak. While we were helping Misty with singing in front of people. We are also making a band. So its been a long month._

"Hey. Guys?" Our little sister was going to tell us something.. It was probably bad.

"Yeah?" Hiro replied before Shin could.

"Um.. Well... You see... I'm... In the... Powerpuff...girls..z.." She got fainter and fainter as she said each word.

"Ok. It doesn't matter because you are our little sister so we will protect you." I answered her because _she is our little sister so we will protect her...even if it means we have to become good which we don't mind much considering that today we were going to become good. I was using my psychic abilities and they worked!_

"Oh guys I'm going to go to the park ." Misty said. I simply nodded. Five seconds after that I sat up angered with me almost falling off the couch then Brick spit out his water and Boomer fell off his chair. We looked at the door and made a run for it.

Me: So how do you like it so far? Please review!

Boomer,Butch,Brick: See ya next time! Hags!

Me: That's it. * starts to light a match* * sets them on fire* * smiles evilly*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: DON'T CALL MY VIEWERS HAGS!

Boys: SOMEONE SAVE US!

Blossom: Should we?

Buttercup: Nah it's hilarious!

Bubbles: Poor Boomer.

Me: I don't own the PPGZ or the RRBZ.

(Marcus's\Blade's POV)

I was at the park walking around waiting for Brick, Boomer and Butch so we could do something. _We need to find a way to destroy the PowerPuff Girls Zen especially Blaze. Blaze the toughest of the PowerPuff Girls Zen and yet if she was the toughest why hasn't she killed us? She has been tortured by the villains in 100s of ways and she was almost killed by us, even though it was with words. But why? Plus the guys are acting weird. I wonder why? Hmmm. I got it! Blaze doesn't care what we do to her she doesn't want us to hurt her sisters. But that doesn't really matter because if anyone gets close to them she'll kill them. Oh well at least I know her weakness._ "Ow. Hey watch where your going!" Someone ran into me so I yelled at them angrily while I was rubbing my head with my eyes closed.

"Gomenesai." The person said as I opened my eyes I realized who it was.

"Misty Takahashi?" I asked she nodded." Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's fine it was my fault anyway." She told me. I started to look at what she was wearing. She was in a dark navy blue hoodie that was to big and said "HOLLISTER CA" , black pants, orange converse, headphones, and had her hair down. No one else knows that Takahashi is a girl except for her friends.

"I thought you didn't like having your hair down?" I kinda asked her because before she got into a new class for her intelligence she had to have her hair down for pictures and said she felt girly.

"I don't but something happened." She said simply as she sat on a bench. I sat next to her. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey can I tell you something?" I asked to break the silence.

"Sure what's up?" She asked she sounded as if she had an idea what I was talking about.

"I have this...enemy and she just infuriates me.. I feel so weird around her and ugh she just is...unbelievable. I guess she's like a fire something that is beautiful but can't be touched." I finished then I looked at Misty who had a 'I'm in deep thought' look.

"Then she's isn't your enemy... Honestly I think it's just love blooming." She looked at me with a little blush on her face. I was blushing a kinda pink. _She looks a lot like Blaze. But how can it be? They are complete opposites. I think.. I don't know that much about Misty since she hardly speaks to me anymore ever since she got in a new class for her and she would never wear anything girly unless she was forced.. Plus Blaze has 3 older sisters that she protects. Blaze is like a sack of hate... And Blaze has a gray aura around her while the others are all white. Misty has the sam- CRAP!_ "Hey how about I take you somewhere?" I asked her because I wanted to change the subject.

"Sure, where we going?" She asked.

"How's Annie's?" I could only think of there, plus that's where Brick, Butch and Boomer are usually.

"Sure." She shrugged and grabbed my hand as we walked to Annie's which wasn't very far. But I was blushing the whole time. Good thing she didn't turn around.

"Oh hi Marcus and Misty. Marcus your friends said to meet them by the school in 5 minutes." Annie told me. I looked at Misty. We weren't holding hands anymore .

"It's fine go meet them." Misty looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks maybe tomorrow afterschool." I told her as I walked out of Annie's. I walked to the school which was about 5 minutes away. As soon as I got there they were in the Rowdyruff boys uniform and were waiting for me.

"Hurry up we're going to the lab." Brick said a bit irritated.

"Why?" I asked. We're not even ready to face the PPGZ so we can't just go to their home and expect to not get attacked.

"No time to explain." Boomer said like Brick but more irritated. So I quickly transformed into my Rowdyruff boys uniform as we walked to the lab . It was almost 7:00 p.m.. It looked like there was going to be a thunderstorm. We got to the lab with no one noticing. We went to a window to see if anyone was home. The Professor and Ken were there ... Then I blacked out but before I fell unconscious I heard a girly scream. _Probably Boomer. _

(Professor's POV)

Me and Ken were at home working on a project when we heard Misty scream. Ken and I ran to the front door to see Misty holding the Rowdyruff boys and then she fell down unconscious. " Ken get the gurney. We need to take them in the lab.". Ken ran into the lab." Misty what problem did you get yourself into." Ken came out with the gurney and put them on. As we both got them in the lab I noticed something but set it aside.

(Ken's POV)

Me and dad were working on a project when we heard Misty scream. We ran to the front door to see Misty wet and holding the Rowdyruff boys suddenly she fell unconscious. The Rowdyruff boys had smoke coming off them they were probably struck by lightning.

"Ken get the gurney. We need to take them in the lab." My dad said and as I ran into the lab I noticed that Misty had a little smoke coming off her too but not as bad. _What happened to you,Misty?_ I got the gurney and ran back out. I put them on the gurney and me and my dad rushed them into the infirmary. We quickly hooked them onto the heart rate monitor and put Misty in a different room for safety reasons. We took blood from them and found out that 3/4 of the Rowdyruff boys are related to Misty.

Buttercup: 'Sorry Buttercup, but you will have to do the end of the story because I'm chasing the RRBZ since they still won't say sorry. From: Butchercup123.' * sighs* Out of all the writers we had to slaves to her brain wanted to write a story about us. Butchercup123 would like it if you review and favorite her.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Say you're sorry!

Boys: OK!OK! WE'RE SORRY!

Butch: Butchercup123 does not own us. Thank GOD!

* One hour later *

(Blade's\ Marcus's POV)

I started to open my eyes but there was a bright light." What the.."

"What were you doing by the lab?" It was the Professor.

"I don't know they just told me to meet them by the lab. Then we fell unconscious." I said as I rolled my eyes. _But that just made matters worse because the Professor, Ken ,Peach got angrier._

"Do you know who saved you?!" Ken said as a little tears fell onto his cheeks.

"No nor do I care!"_ I didn't care if I hurt their feelings because I don't care at all._

".. YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY HEARTLESS! THE PERSON WHO SAVED YOU HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED A HUNDRED TIMES AND YET SHE STILL FEELS MERCY FOR THOSE WHO TRY AND KILL HER BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T CARE WHAT COMES HER WAY! SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON WHO FEELS MERCY FOR YOU! SHE GOES THROUGH HELL AND BACK EVERYDAY! SO DO YOU REALLY DON'T CARE?! OR ARE YOU SO BLINDED FROM YOUR MASTER'S ORDERS THAT YOU CAN'T MAKE YOUR OWN DECISION?!" Ken started to cry just then Misty came. _She's burned pretty bad.. _

"Ken don't cry." She was walking towards him wincing at her pain while he flung himself into her open arms. _I guess that she was like an older sister to him._

"So you saved us? So you have a thing for me? Since I am the only one that is your age." I said because I wanted her to snap so then I could run and freak her out.

"What did I ever do to give you that stupid idea?" She said while rubbing Ken's back. I kinda blushed and as soon as she saw that she smirked.

"Well you did save us..." I retorted not really sure if that helped my situation.

"That doesn't cou-" before she could finish they woke up.

"Huh?" Oh thank you so much that they woke up. _How could Misty come over here so fast when we were at Annie's. I guess I'll just go ask Annie._

"So boys you can either become good or we tell Misty to hurt you." The Professor said while she made a blank face. It was just... Scary.

"We'll become good." we said in unison and Misty just giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a jerkish tone, I guess..

"Ugh. NOTHING!" She quickly ran out off the room. _Where is she going?_ I ran out to see where she was going. I followed her to Annie's. I un-" transformed" and walked into the shop.

"Hey Takahashi. Why did you come back?" She looked up with a little smile on her face. _Wow she is acting absolutely different._

"Oh just getting something for me, friends, and my dad." She said kindly. _Man how could she get here so fast and not break a sweat. _

"Hey. Takahashi-chan, your order is ready." Annie said as she handed the stuff to Misty.

"Arigato." Misty said as she grabbed the bag and paid for it as she walked off. So I left.

(Misty's POV)

So I saw Marcus at Annie's but thankfully I was only getting candy for Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru. I quickly paid for the candy and took my time to go back to the lab. _It toke about an hour but I **was** taking my time. By about 30 minutes after I ran off the boys left and 10 more minutes the girls got to the lab._

"Hey Misty. Where have you been?" Kaoru greeted as she came closer.

"Nowhere just getting some candy. Here you go." I replied as I gave her a chocolate bar and she took it.

"Thanks."

"Hey. Where is Miyako and Momoko?" I asked as she pointed towards the kitchen." Thanks." I walked into the kitchen." Hey guys I got you something."

"What?" they said in unison. I handed them a strawberry shortcake or a lollipop.

"Thank you Misty." they said as they hugged me. Me being one to hate hugs tried to run but had an... EPIC FAILURE.

"Can't... Breathe... Let go... Please." I was having trouble breathing because they were hugging me really hard. They instantly let me go. Then our belts started to beep. We quickly transformed into the PowerPuff Girls Zen and asked the Professor and Ken what was happening and who it was.

"It's Mojo. Misty is it possible for you if you could stay?" Professor said. _He was worried about the fact of Mojo being my father, obviously. _

"Sure?" I said a bit questionably. Then the girls ran out and fought Mojo." So what's up?" I de-transformed.

"So how long did you know that Mojo was your father and why didn't you tell us? Oh and may you tell us your past..." The Professor and Ken were serious and I had to think for a second before I told them. I sighed before I began.

"Ok so I knew ever since I was a toddler I couldn't tell you because of a reason that you have to get from my uncle, Andrew. So when I was 2 my brothers were taken away from me by my father.. He didn't take me for a reason that I won't even say because I will cry... When I was 3 my mom had a baby girl then I found out that my mom was crazy... I never told anyone because they would think that I was crazy, too. At 4 my mom had a baby boy so I started to protect my half sister and half brother. At 5 I went to school and I was in the highest level for mathematics, science, social studies, reading and writing. At the age of 6 I was first grade but was the teachers pet with the skills of a 7th grader. 7 I got into 2nd grade no problem I would sometimes go into 8th grade and do their work so that I wouldn't be bored with the lesson that I already knew. She didn't care about me or my well being so for a replacement for the love and affection I never got I used good grades. I would get an A+ for the assessment. 8 my mom was getting married in a year... On my birthday. She didn't care. 9...9...9 years old I went to Japan and that's when everything fell apart.. My mom was crazy and imagined that she was going to get married. She blamed me and left me after almost killing me physically then mentally hurt me. I walked 25 miles to New Townsville and found my uncle Andrew and I asked him if he could kill me. Put me out of life.. Misery... just kill me. I have another personality that is pure evil but it only happens when I want it to. I created this so I can protect everyone if I was to weak.. So that's it.. I had a few friends but I kept them at a distance from me for their well being." I said thinking about the cruel past trying not to cry. _I rarely cried, asked for help and so on and so forth._

"Ok sorry we asked but thank you. We have a feeling of how hard this is for you." Ken said . The Professor and Peach were almost going to cry. I looked at the monitor just to see that the girls are coming back from the fight.

( Buttercup's POV)

_ That was easy.. Oh well Mojo isn't exactly the worst villain he is just one of the annoying ones. That reminds me that the Rowdyruff Boys haven't done anything for about ...what now...a week or so. I wonder what the Professor wanted Misty for? And why have Midori, Shin, and Hiro been talking to Misty so much for the last month, I think? Dammit. I still haven't asked Misty about why she doesn't she 'feelings' so much. We were almost to the lab. That's when I saw them.._

"Hey what are you staring at?" He said. It was the Rowdyruff Boys.. _Damn it we were almost there now their here. Two more minutes until we got to the lab._

"Nothing." My left eye was twitching in anger, but I was trying to be calm. _Remember that if you snap Misty will say that I shouldn't have gotten angered by them even though** they** get on her nerves, too._

"Butch come on lets go. We got to go before Mojo has another cow and I'm tired." Blade said with a tired face.

"See ya later." Butch started to run off to his brothers while waving at me with a smirk.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked to no one impartial. We blinked twice to make sure this was real.

Me: Well now that that was taken care of. Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I am so sorry my wifi has been down so yeah...

Brick: Excuses, excuses. * shakes head in disappointment *

Me: I said I was sorry.

Butch: Whatever.

Me: Someone do the disclaimer.

Blossom: Butchercup123 does not own the PPGZ or RRBZ!

"Lets go to the lab and get an explanation." Blossom said and with that we flew off to the lab. When we got there Misty was there.

"What the he-" then Momoko covered my mouth with her hand.

"Language, Buttercup." she took her hand off my mouth and gave me a warning glare.

"Ok what the** heck** is going on?" I repeated without the word ' hell '.

"Misty just told us about her past, da wan." Peach said between a sob.

"Oi, can me and Misty talk...in private, please." I asked because _I didn't want them to listen to the conversation and piss Misty off._

"Sure." the Professor and Ken pushed everyone else out.

"So, what's up?" Misty took her eyes off of them and looked up at me.

"Its a really personal question." I stated.

"Shoot away." she walked to a chair and so did I. I de-transformed.

"Why do you ...hardly show any...emotions,I guess?" as soon as I said that she stiffened. Then she lowered her head so the shadow of her bangs covered her eyes.

" I trust that you won't say anything about this so here's why. I don't show emotions because I am scared that if I do that I'll become weak and I won't be able to protect you guys." She looked up at me with a blank face. She looked scary a little, but I knew that this was what happens when she said something personal.

"Thank you... Hey um are you keeping a secret from me?" she snapped out of the weird face and nodded her head." What is it?"

"Um... Well I think I have a little...crush on...well I don't wanna give that away." _she started to run out the door laughing with her arms in the air flailing as I started to chase her. She slowed down so I could catch her. Then we bumped into 2 other people. _

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" one of them yelled at us. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes I turned my head to Misty, she didn't have her eyes open but I swear she was about to snap. Then I looked at them to see Midori and his friend looked pissed off. I looked at Misty again and her left eye was twitching in anger.

"Huh?... Misty?... I am so sorry Misty." Midori's friend tried to help her up.. Keyword= **tried**.. Misty grabbed his hand but didn't stand up instead she flipped him over. She didn't have her eyes open she kept them closed and then she opened her eyes. They began to widen.

"Gomen Marcus I wasn't aware that it was you." she helped him up while he rubbed his head.

"Where did you learn how to do that?". Marcus said.

"Huh, my dad taught me, he use to be a cop." Me and Marcus sweat dropped.

"Hey you wanna go to Annie's, Misty?" Marcus asked.

"Sure if it's ok if they can come,too." Misty said. With that we walked to Annie's. _Misty and Midori were talking in some made up language to each other. I looked at what the 4 of us were wearing. Marcus was wearing a orange long-sleeved shirt under a black short-sleeved shirt with orange shorts and orange converse. Midori was wearing a green long-sleeved dress shirt, black pants green converse. Misty was wearing a orange sleeveless hoodie, a black long-sleeved shirt , orange headphones, black skinny pants ,that were still big on her with a belt, her PPGZ belt and orange converse. I was in a green one piece jumpsuit,red and white blouse, my PPGZ belt, and black converse._

( Midori's POV)

M_e and Misty were arguing when we were going to tell the others we are siblings. We were speaking in two ways. One: Made up language two: telepathically._

"Lets just tell them in a week." my baby sister said telepathically.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." I said.

"Yes."she looked at me with a smirk.

"We're here." Marcus said as he walked up to the counter to order.

"2 chocolate milkshake,and 2 mint milkshakes please Annie."Marcus ordered. _Annie went to the milkshake maker and brought back all the milkshakes. _

"Thank you Annie!" Misty said joyfully._ Why are you so happy? _

_Because me and Marcus don't talk much so I want to keep it that way . So if I act happy he won't ask questions about my personal life. _

_Ok I thought you liked him._ Misty looked at me with a faint blush. I smirked and laughed at her face.

" Kaoru y Midori eekata in a mesa o-o-t-a-k-a-m fir-...( Kaoru and Bryan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g fir-..)" I covered Misty's mouth blushing madly. Kaoru and Marcus were confused with everything. They shrugged.

"Hey what are you guys saying?" Marcus asked while eating his chocolate milkshake. I looked at Misty and she looked at me, then we shrugged.

"Hey lets go to the karaoke palace!" My sister said as she ate the rest of her chocolate milkshake .

"Make sure Hiro and Shin come to." I added as I finished my mint milkshake.

"Okay." Marcus said as he paid for the food. We walked to the karaoke palace. We saw Boomer, Brick, Miyako and Momoko. \

"Hey. Midori does she know the..." Marcus whispered.

"Know what?" Boomer budded in. She already knew... She's not an idiot.

"Ugh... THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BOYS AND GIRLS!"_ WHY? WHY I ASK DO YOU LIE TO BOOMER, A MEMBER OF THE FUCKING GROUP, AND YELL IT OUT-FUCKING-LOUD!_ Everyone sweat dropped. Misty was blushing madly I just hit Marcus on the head really hard.

"OF COURSE SHE KNOWS BAKA" I yelled. _I'm not one to have anger get the best of me but seriously he said that to my baby sister and yelled it out loud._

( Marcus's POV)

Midori hit my head really hard but I did the dumbest thing any guy could do.

"Sorry just making sure." I rubbed my head as we walked in. I looked at Misty she was blushing red. We walked to a table. I sat by Misty she was still blushing red. I looked at her. _Misty looks cute when sh- WHOA Marcus she is your friend nothing more. But she does look cute._ I didn't know that I was staring at Misty looking love struck. Shin looked at me and Misty while trying to contain his laughter.

" Marcus are you going to sing?"

"Sure." I got up.

Me: OOOOoooh I wonder what song he'll sing?

Blade: NO you don't I'm going * I cover his mouth*tmph mphg mph mmrph milama.

Me: ANYWAYS! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: SO! This is the big moment. I own nothing.

"Ok so we have.. What is your name?" I walked up the stage and stood beside a lady who worked here.

"Tajikistan Marcus." I looked at the crowd. .

"Well welcome, Tajik- san. What song are ya gonna sing?" "I'll sing..." I looked out at the crowd. There was alot of girls yelling and shouting out names of songs.

"Hey there Delilah " someone yelled. I looked at the source and it was Misty. I smiled.

"I'll sing Hey there Delilah." I repeated. Some girls 'Aw'ed.

"Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City. I'm a thousand miles away.

But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do.

Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.

Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance.

I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen.

Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise.

I'm by your side.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

What you do to me.

Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard.

But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar.

We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would.

My word is good.

Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say. If every simple song I wrote to you.

Would take your breath away, I'd write it all.

Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all.

Oh it's what you do to me. Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

What you do to me.

What you do to me.

A thousand miles seems pretty far.

But they've got planes and trains and cars.

I'd walk to you if I had no other way.

Our friends would all make fun of us.

And we'll just laugh along because we know.

That none of them have felt this way.

Delilah I can promise you.

That by the time that we get through.

The world will never ever be the same.

And you're to blame.

Hey there Delilah.

You be good and don't you miss me.

Two more years and you'll be done with school.

And I'll be making history like I do.

You'll know it's all because of you.

We can do whatever we want to.

Hey there Delilah here's to you.

This one's for you.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

Oh it's what you do to me.

what you do to me." I finished.

"More!" the crowd yelled.

"Ok how's I Don't Wanna Be In Love." I continued.

"She's going out to forget they were together.

All that time he was taking her for granted.

She wants to see if there's more.

Than he gave she's looking for.

He calls her up.

He's trippin' on the phone now.

He doesn't want her out there.

And alone now.

He knows she's movin' it.

Knows she's using it.

Now he's losing it, she don't care.

Everybody put up your hands.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feel the beat now.

If you've got nothing left.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Back it up now.

You've got a reason to live.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feelin' good now.

Don't be afraid to get down.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

He was always giving her attention.

Looking hard to find the things she mentioned.

He was dedicated but most suckers hate it.

That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him.

She calls him up.

She's trippin' on the phone now.

He had to get up.

And he ain't comin' home now.

He's tryin' to forget her.

That's how we come with him.

When he first met her.

When they first got together.

Everybody put up your hands.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feel the beat now.

If you got nothing left.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Back it up now.

You got a reason to live.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feelin' good now.

Don't be afraid to get down.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

To the beat, to the beat, to the beat.

You got nothing to lose.

Don't be afraid to get down.

We break up, it's something that we do now.

Everyone has got to do it sometime.

It's okay, let it go.

Get out there and find someone.

It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here.

Get off the wire, know everything is good here.

Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin.

The chance that you got to find a new one.

Everybody put up your hands.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feel the beat now.

If you got nothing left.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Back it up now.

You got a reason to live.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

Feelin' good now.

Don't be afraid to get down.

Say I don't wanna be in love.

I don't wanna be in love.

No, no.

Now you know what to do.

So come on, get up, girl ." I finished the second song.I looked for Misty but then most of the girls in the karaoke palace ran up the stage. They chased me about five blocks until I ran out of breath. Then I saw Misty was there waiting for me, I guess. We were by the lab.

"Hi Tajik-san. I'm surprised at how long it took you to get here." Misty said then all the girls that were chasing me stop. I ran behind Misty. _She is going to think that you're a wimp, Marcus. Man up dude seriously this is just sad.. _

"Hehehe Misty can you get rid of them?" I cowardly asked her in a whisper and got out from behind her.

"Sure." She looked at me. _She looks beautiful but she is your friend and she knows that you are a Rowdyruff boy._"Hey can you guys stop chasing after my buddy." Misty said _I didn't think it would work ' but it worked since all the girls left. She thinks of me as a friend... DAMN IT I'M IN THE FRIEND ZONE!_

Me: For those guys who have been FRIEND ZONED! * laughs out of control *

Bubbles: She doesn't own any of the songs.

Buttercup: Got that right she has no inspiration.

Me: Maybe I'll write a song later.

Boomer: Please..

Butch: Review..

Brick: What is my line, again?

The rest of us: *Sweatdrop*


End file.
